1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of Solar Heating Panels. 2. Description of the Prior Art
All past Solar Heating Panels needed to be mounted by bolts or brackets to the roof or side of the building, this is a major shortcoming as far as apartment dwellers are concerned, as landlords will not allow bolts or brackets connected to their buildings.
The object of this invention is to provide a Solar Panel that does not need bolts, or brackets to be installed, and is light weight and can be easily installed and moved by one person.
The Williams Solar Energy Collector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,914 has been designed to be mounted on the outside of the building, while mine is to be placed on the inside of the building.
The Williams panel has the air output duct right on top of the air input duct. This is a big drawback, because a percentage of the air being exhausted out of the air output duct will be drawn back into the panel through the air input duct before it can circulate through a room, whereas my panel has the air input duct at the top of the panel and the air output duct at the bottom of the panel, which will prevent the reduced air circulation in the room as in Williams, also Williams uses a fan that needs an outside power supply to power the fan, my panel uses Photovoltaic Cells that are a part of the panel to supply power to the fan. The outside power supply in Williams panel renders the panel to an untrue Solar Panel, that is to say the fact that it needs an outside power supply to operate, means that it is drawing power from one source to supply heat to another, that in short is like borrowing from Peter to pay Paul!, therefore the Williams panel is only partly a Solar Panel because of the outside power supply, not to mention the fact that this reduces its energy saving capabilities!, whereas my panel uses Solar Energy as a power supply, this fact makes my panel a true Solar Panel.
The Loth Flat Plate Solar Collector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,220 is similar to my panel, but it needs bolts, brackets, etc to be installed, mine does not, also in Williams, Loth requires an outside power supply, therefore the same facts as in Williams apply to Loth.
The Telkes Solar Heating Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,736 makes it clear as to what angle the heat collecting fins should be placed so that they will collect the maximum amount of heat in the winter and the minimum amount in the summer, may panels needs only to be placed in a south facing window in the winter and then removed in the summer to get the same effect as Telkes, also Telkes as in Williams and Loth needs bolts, brackets, etc to be installed, and as in Williams and Loth, Telkes also requires an outside power supply, therefore the same facts as in Williams and Loth apply to Telkes.
The Williams, Loth, and Telkes Solar Panels, as well as other Solar Panels in the past have been designed to heat an entire dwelling, whereas my panel has been designed as a Solar Space Heater and is designed only to heat a part of the dwelling, that is to say its purpose is to supplement the existing heating system, not replace it, as all Solar Panels in the past have been designed to do.
Solar Panels in the past have been designed to be installed on the outside of the building, on the other hand, my panel has been designed to be installed on the inside of the building.